


Of Coffee Shops and Artworks

by mermaidcarat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Yang Jeongin | I.N, Artist Yang Jeongin | I.N, Blushing Yang Jeongin, Coffee Shops, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Sweet, University, University Student Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, idk i just want an artsy innie ff pls bear with me, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcarat/pseuds/mermaidcarat
Summary: you work at a local coffee shop and met an (struggling) art student.
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Of Coffee Shops and Artworks

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for a long time now and i'm just really a sucker for coffee shop romances so give me a chance to write my fantasies out T^T
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy reading! xoxo
> 
> the song for this chapter would be "this side of paradise" by coyote theory

It all started when you decided to work part-time at the local coffee shop just near the University you study in. It’s not that your family’s financially unstable or something, you just wanted the experience of how it feels like to be surrounded with what you loved; _coffee and books_.

It may not seem like it, but ever since you were 13, you had this fantasy of working in a coffee shop where you'll be the one preparing the drinks and arrange all the books, even if it took up most of your time, just because that’s what you wanted, and now, you're living the dream.

 _Cling_. The sound of the door’s bell ringed through your ears and you quickly averted your gaze to where the sound came from. It was raining outside and the café was merely full, most of the customers were students from your University. You stood up straight from your slouching over the counter state and arranged your apron once the customer finally stood in front of you, and kindly asked for his order.

You noticed that the guy’s knitted wool sweater was slightly drenched with rain water, as well as his hair. He has this whole wet look going on, _‘but nonetheless it looked good on him’_ , You thought.

“Uhh,” The guy cleared his throat, “I’ll have a hot latte please, and make it medium.”

You casually took his order and asked for his name. “Alright, a hot grande latte for…” You looked at him expectantly to finish the sentence and the guy raised his brows, “Oh! I-It’s Jeongin.” The guy said and he had this embarrassed expression plastered across his face, his ears slightly turning red.

He left after that and found a vacant table beside the windows. You couldn’t help but smile at how flustered he was. You also noticed dried paint splattered all over his blue jeans, and quickly guessed that he’s an art student. Your conclusions were answered when he suddenly took out a sketch pad and stared at it for a moment before he finally started sketching. He looked so serious with his work and it made you curious about what the drawing was all about.

“Yah! [Y/N], you’ve been stealing glances at the guy for minutes already!” Felix teased you while preparing two spiced pumpkin lattes. You just rolled your eyes and a small smile appeared on your face. _‘Well, he is in fact, attractive.’_ You thought, thinking about how good he looked earlier with soaked hair. “Shut it, Lix.” You replied handing him the cup of coffee that you prepared for Jeongin.

Felix shook his head, “Sorry, my hands are full.” He said in a tone that you knew too well, and raised both of the cups in front of you. He was planning something, and you knew. “But it’s your turn already!” you whined. “I’m sorry, but you need to call out his name before the coffee turns cold.” Felix turned his back on you and continued preparing the other orders. “Fine! You owe me for this,” You made your way to the counter, brows furrowing, “Bitch.” You muttered and Jun just let out a chuckle, “I heard that!”.

When you got to the counter, you quickly composed yourself and called Jeongin's name. _‘It felt weird calling out his name, maybe because I find him utterly appealing?’_ You shrugged off the thought.

No answer.

You looked to where he was seated and saw that he now wore his earphones. He looked like he was in his own world, completely unbothered by his surroundings. 

Jeongin was now tapping his pencil against the glass surface of the table, impatiently waiting for an idea to come to his mind when he noticed a pair of slender hands carefully place a cup of coffee in front of him. He took out his earphones and looked up to see the girl from the counter earlier.

She had her hair up in a ponytail and Jeongin thought that maybe it looked better if she put her brown locks down. She also had soft features that he couldn’t help but  
admire, and now it gave him an idea.

A blush crept on your face when you noticed Jeongin wasn’t planning on looking away any minute now, so you quickly bowed your head and gave him a small smile.

“Uhm,” You found yourself lost for words, “Uh, I called out your name a couple of times but you didn’t get your coffee, so…” You trailed off, gesturing to the cup of coffee. You mentally hit your head with a hammer, _‘Of course, he’s not going to hear you, dummy, he has his earphones on!’_. Realization must’ve hit Jeongin when he suddenly looked alarmed, “Oh my! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

You let out a chuckle, seeing how flustered he was again. You noticed how his ears get  
that reddish tint whenever he gets embarrassed. _Cute_.

“No, no. It’s fine!” You waved your hands, dismissing him and giving him a smile. “I-uh should probably get back now.” You turned to leave, but Jeongin suddenly called, “[Y/N]!” You looked back at him, asking if he needed anything else. You weren't sure, but you thought Jeongin could probably hear your heartbeat by now. You couldn’t hide the fact that you were dumbfounded when the boy called out your name.

You looked at him.

Jeongin pointed at your nametag, vaguely explaining how he got your name, but you understood.

“I-uhm. . . I know this sounds weird but,” He suddenly rummaged through his brown leather bag and pulled out a neatly folded, small piece of paper, “Can you model for me?” He finished, handing her the paper.

Her eyes widened, completely stunned with what he just said. “Me? Model?” She shook her head in disbelief. Not once in her life did she imagine herself posing for someone, let alone being a model. “I mean, I was working on this project and I thought you’d be a perfect fit for the subject matter,” Jeongin explained, fumbling for words. You still couldn’t believe that someone has asked you to model for them.

Your thoughts we’re suddenly cut off when you heard glass shattering at the other end of the café. Heads suddenly turn to where the commossion was. Turns out one of the customers had accidentally nudged their cup off the table, and now you had to clean it before anyone gets injured.

“I gotta go fix this. I’ll think about it though!” you replied to an expectant Jeongin and hurriedly went to clean the mess up. Honestly, you felt bad for leaving him like that, but you needed to clean the mess up or else you'll lose your job. Let’s just say that your boss isn’t the most charming man you've ever met.

Picking up the shards, you hissed when a pang of pain suddenly hit you. You accidentally  
picked up the shard of glass on the wrong side. You wiped the blood that’s starting to pool on your index finger and sighed. _This would sting_. You got up after cleaning and went back to the counter where Felix was waiting for you and handed you a band-aid. You muttered a thanks and went to clean up your wound on the sink.

“So, I saw you and that art guy had a conversation.” He teased again, leaning against the counter and raising his brows. You laughed at how persistent he was and splashed him with water using the tips of your finger, “Could you stop?” God, the wound stung but you ignored it and wrapped the band-aid over.

Felix just looked at her, as if waiting for her to spill the beans. “Well, he asked me-“ She was immediately cut off by Felix's exaggerated gasp,

“He asked you out already? Well, talk about being smooth!” He gushed and jokingly nudged your shoulder. You gave him a weird look, “What? No! Let me finish, okay?”

“He asked me to model for him,” You continued, fishing out the small piece of paper, which Jeongin gave you, from your pocket. Felix quickly snatched it from your hands and made this awful imitation of a girl’s squeal after opening it. “He gave you his number!” Felix squealed and looked at her expectantly,

“Text him now!” He urged. “Lix, you dumbass! That’s his business card for fuck’s sake!” I took the card from his grasp and hit him in the arm, laughing. _Sometimes,_ _Felix can really be over_ _dramatic._

"So what? It's still his number! You should definitely model for him, I mean, if I were you." He continued to tease you and wiggled his eyebrows which definitely meant _something_.

"You're such a weirdo, you know that?" You replied and took the paper from his grasp, still laughing. "But, I'll think about it though. . ." You trailed off and went back to the counter.

You sighed and looked out the neatly folded piece of paper in your hands. 

The thought of modelling for someone scared the shit out of you, but there's this bugging feeling inside of you that's urging you to take the offer, otherwise you know you'll regret it. Posing for someone was the least on your bucket list but you've always wanted to try new things, "I guess, I'll give this a go?" With a racing heartbeat, you whispered to yourself and took out your phone.


End file.
